A number of systems and devices emit thermal energy in various quantities and forms. For example, various vehicle components such as electronic components, hybrid motor systems, internal combustion engines, motors, electromechanical systems, and the like may emit thermal energy that must be dissipated to avoid system damage. Thus, it may be desirable to manage the emitted thermal energy such that it dissipates properly to avoid system damage. Illustrative systems and methods of managing the emitted thermal energy may include, but is not limited to, controlling dissipation to the surrounding environment and/or guiding the emitted thermal energy to a desired location, such as, for example, a location for harvesting the thermal energy. Such systems and methods may be costly to manufacture, as they require human intervention to ensure proper installation and placement.
Accordingly, a need exists for thermal energy guiding systems that are configured to self assemble without additional human intervention, thereby reducing manufacturing costs.